Secrets and Flowers
by Alex556
Summary: Gaara has never experienced 'Love' from a person other than his siblings and Gaara is struggling to find out why he can't stop thinking about the flower shop girl Sayuri Shizuka. A girl with a dark past. Gaara is struggling to understand these foreign feelings as well as continuing to hide his secrets from everyone . Gaara x OC/ Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The timeline in this story is probably almost 3 years since the Fourth shinobi war (Naruto: The Last) So there are a few things I'll be making up and the ages may be wrong but I don't care xD. ALSO: Gaara has Shukaku back (I made this idea up) which you will find out how/why later.**

 **Character Info:**

 **Gaara: 19/20**

 **Mizuko (Water child) : 5**

 **Sayuri (small lilly) : 20**

 **WARNING** **: This fanfiction contains dark themes! **

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

 **Chapter 1: Sequel of the War.**

It had been almost 3 years seen the Fourth shinobi war had declared finished. Since then, everything relatively became normal once more. However, Suna now felt rather empty after so many dedicated and hard-working countless shinobi which had lost their lives on the battlefield. The amount of shinobi we had lost was devastating and truly tragic. There were hundreds of headbands that had not been claimed and therefore were returned to their families our layed on their many grave stones that filled Suna's graveyard.

Before the thousands of bodies that were collected (from other villages) every single shinobi stood in silent prayers for two minutes to their fallen comrades. These were the last two minutes that we were all 'just shinobi' and nothing more. After the two minute silences had ended we separated to Suna,Iwa,Konoha,Kiri and Kumo once again and returned back to our homes for each village to have their own memorial. The end of the war was a confusing and frustrating time for everyone. When I returned to my village the sounds of painful and mournful cries of many wifes and children's polluted the air. Several days later we had two minute silence for our fall comrades of Suna. That day will forever haunt my mind and many others, as that day had surprisingly rained, although the rain was extremely fine and lasted for several minutes, it brought a eerie feeling that will not be forgotten.

Speaking of shinobi, there were many refugees who's villages had been destroyed and I had no choice but to let them into Suna to stay. Even with the refugees, the village was still empty. The adult refugees settled in fine with no fuss but the children had a hard time being accepted by the children of Suna because they were simple defensly and homeless and in need of immediate care, it confused me on the way the Suna children treated them, it's not like they have a monster inside of them...like I still have (although Shukaku was no longer considered a monster in my eyes).

Speaking of children, I decided to stand up and walk on the balcony to see the setting sun in the horizon. I heard the many voices of children laughing and the soft murmurs of adults amongst themselves. As always I often took a stroll through Suna each afternoon since Temari and Kankuro kept pestering me on how I never took a break. I soon gave up to their annoying pleads.I know they only want to take care of me even though I'm almost 20.

I walked down stairs spotting Temari in the kitchen cooking what smelt like fish, she flashed me a small smile before I left outside. Before I had the chance to walk I heard kids shouting from my left. Two young brunette boys shouting and laughing at a brunette pigtailed girl (who looked about 5) who was holding her knees up and hiding behind them.

I walked up to them quietly not to startle them.

'Get lost you refugee!' Yelled the shorter brunette,throwing a stone at her.

'Yeah! You don't belong here.! Yelled the taller boy.

I reached the boys and stood behind. ' May I ask what is going on here?' I kept my voice calm yet stern.

'It...well..it was just..we were having fun.' the tall boy spoke first, his body shaking.

I had no intention in scolding them as I was more concern for the girl. I walked through the boys before they quickly ran off scared.

I bent down on my knees seeing the pigtailed girl look up at me with sky-blue eyes and a freckled nose. She was wearing a lilac t-shirt and a white skirt.

'I'll make sure they won't bother you again."

She rubbed her eyes of tears and sniffed.

'Where's my mummy?' She asked. I went with my gut instincts and held out my hand to her. 'Let's go find her, shall we?'

To my surprise, she gently took my hand and we began walking down the village.

'What's your name?' I asked.

'M..Mizuko..Shizuka.' She gave a small smile.

'Mizuko Shizuka...that's a lovely name... where can we find your mother,Mizuko?'

'Flower Shop!' Her mood began to change happily with excitement.

Indeed we had a flower shop in Suna, as we struggled with growing them and the only flower that grew naturally were desert roses. I decided to make a deal with Konoha on delivering flowers which they had agreed to. The villagers were delited with this idea as they were able to use the flowers for gravestones and special occasions.

In our view came the Flower shop, it was very small with the Suna symbol on the outdoor blind. The shop consisted of lilies,roses,irises and tulips.

'Mummy!' Mizuko ran ahead of me.

I quickened my pase to catch her up.

'Mizuko dear! Where have you been!' A young girl about my age with the same sky-blue eyes and freckled nose appeared from the window. She had blonde hair which was braided on each side and a blue headband underneath her bangs and white rose tucked behind her ear. She walked out of the shop wearing a blue dress with white cuffs and white fabric around her slender waist. Strangely, I felt uncomfortable as my cheeks became warm.

'Thank you Sir, so much! I apologize for Mizuko.' She bowed her head and kissed Mizuko's forehead.

' There is no need to apologize' I felt the urge to leave but it would be rude of me. '...are you the mother?'

She nodded. I was shocked. I was certain that she was at least 20. It was not my place to say so I kept my thoughts to myself and told myself not to intervene.

' The name's Sayuri. Sayuri Shizuka' She gently smiled, her voice soft as velvet. She took her white rose from behind her ear and handed it to me.

I did not know what to say so I just said: 'Thank you Miss Shizuka... I'll take my leave now.' I bowed. I looked back at Mizuko and turned around.

'Wait! I didn't get your name.' Sayuri said. My guess was she did not know I was the Kazekage but I felt no need to tell her that.

'Gaara.'

She smiled. 'Gaara...it was nice to meet you.

I turned around and walked off.

It was nice to meet you too. I kept that to myself.

* * *

 **Reviews please! :D I will definitely continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D** **A/N The storyline of the tailed beast's is completely made up for the purpose of this story!**

 **Chapter 2: Love affairs**

It was true that I had been reunited with Shukaku. The reason being that when the tailed beast's were free they all returned to their deceased jinchuriki revising them. I had no worries of Shukaku returning to me to me as we were on good terms with each other. However, even if we were on good terms Shukaku's nature did not change. After being without him for so long I had some troubles with him when he returned, I was weak I gave in to quickly. No, I was not and never will take the life of someone for Shukaku's bloodlust, my alternative was instead of harming others I was-

'Gaara?' I looked up and saw Temari face apear through my office door.

I looked up at her losing my trail of thought. 'Yes?'

She entered the room with a strange smile on her face. 'I was wondering..would you happen to have a mission to Konoha?

I smirked hoping Temari would not see it. I wish she would just tell me upfront that she wanted to see Shikamaru.I ruffled through a few papers before finding a letter from the Hokage. I handed it to her.

'The Hokage has requested a few ninja to spent a week teaching as they are not enough staff at this moment' I said seeing Temari's face lighten was about to reply but I cut in. 'There is no need to hide the fact that you wish to visit Nara'

Temari's cheeks turned pink which confused me. Kankuro and I both knew something was between them but unlike Kankuro I did not get uninvolved as the topic of 'Love' was never my speciality.

She sighed in defeat and did not wish to argue back. 'Say Gaara... don't you have your eyes on someone?' Temari came up close to my desk and winked. I had always liked this playful and child-like side. Just like when I met Sayuri my cheeks once again became warm for some unknown reason. ' No, of course not.' I simply said.

'Okay then..' Temari giggled and walked towards the door. 'Thanks Gaara!' She left smiling. I was glad she had left, hiding the burning and stinging sensation on my skin was becoming harder to hide.

 **Sayuri's POV**

I stared at the mirror. All I saw was a disgusting girl. Dull blue eyes,ugly freckles and pale complection. The only thing I liked about myself with my long blonde hair fit perfectly in two braids. Today I wore a the same blue dress as yesterday and the same white fabric belonging to my mother around my waist. I liked wearing dresses, they made feel young still.

'Mummy?' Mizuko peaked through the bedroom door still in her pink pj's. Everytime I looked at her I saw _him._

My fake smile returned as I picked her up and kissed her forehead. 'Let's get you changed shall we.'

I was hoping to see Gaara again today. For some reason, he took my breath away by his beauty. It was true that I vauled to never love another person because of _him_ but I couldn't help it. But knowing my luck he probably has someone he loves. I sighed. I'm so stupid, I hardly know him.

...

* * *

I went downstairs to find Kankuro attempting, let me repeat that; attempting to cook breakfast (fish)

'It's burnt' I simply said with a sense of humour.

Kankuro looked at me with an annoyed expression. 'I give up!' He picked up the pan and emptied the fish in the bin.

He sat down drinking his tea. 'Hey Gaara, is that yours?' He pointed to a white rose on top of the fridge. I shook my head.

' _Liar'_ He chuckled.

I changed the subject. 'Temari has gone to Konoha' Kankuro knew what I meant.

'Oh yeah? I thought as much. What does she see in that Nara guy anyway. He's an ass'

I simple shrugged my shoulders. Kankuro replied 'What do you see in that girl?' He looked towards the rose again.

I took the rose and placed it in my pocket. 'You've got the wrong idea' I could hear Kankuro chuckle under his breath.

' What do you see in _her_ ' I had no idea about Kankuro's love life, it amused me when I used humour with him as he could never tell If I was serious or not.

'Ehhh?!' Kankuro spit out his tea. 'How did you-Wait! You're just joking right?' I guess Kankuro had spotted my small smirk. I swiftly and silently left.

I had an hour to spear before I had a meeting with the council, so I decided to take a walk around the village before the weather became to hot.

* * *

Apologizes for the short chapter. I deliberately stopped Gaara's trail of thought to annoy you guys xD I added a pov for Sayuri as I wanted you guys to know a bit more about her. Sayuri and Gaara are both keeping some secrets which will be revealed soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I got my first review! XD Can I pleaseeeee get more? :3**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Gaara's POV**

The village was wide awake, store opening, Shinobi leaving for missions, the cheerful laughter of children running around without a care in the world. I spotted the two young boys who had been teasing Mizuko. They ran away when they noticed me. Walking down the main street of Suna, the villagers greeted me, I often responded with a simple nod or very rarely a smile. I felt no need to say much more. I placed my hand in my trouser pocket and felt the soft slow dying rose in my grip. My mind was made up.

* * *

 **Sayuri's POV**

I opened the window to the flower shop feeling the hot humid hair hit my face. I wasn't used to the weather in Suna as my birth place was Kusagakura. But the village was destroyed due to the war. I was glad it was destroyed. It destroyed _him_ with it. I sighed. I should be very grateful that I'm alive seen millions of innocent people and shinibo had died. But I wish I wasn't..

I went outside with a watering can. I wasn't easy keeping flowers alive in a desert. There were so many beautiful flowers. My favourites were the lilies. After all, I was named after them. There were pinks,yellows,oranges,whites. All so beautiful, unlike me.

My depressive state instantly fell as I saw a certain red head softly walking towards the shop. _Gaara._ He was truly beautiful. Soft crimson locks. Wise seaform eyes that held years of tragic events. People say you can learn a lot about peoples eyes. And his pale skin that was slightly tanned and the strange yet alluring 'ai' symbol on his forehead. I promised myself that I should never be-friending a male. I know, it sounds strange..

'Mr!' Mizuko shouted happily,spotting Gaara walk towards us.

* * *

'Mr!' I saw a brunnette pigtailed girl running happily towards me. Mizuko.

She pulled my hand down forcing me to crouch down reaching her level. I winced when she grapped me. I knew I should of checked myself over before leaving...

'It is nice to see you again, Mizuko' I forced myself to smile, making myself forget about the pain. I stood up see Sayuri walk towards her. I was concerned when she did not show up with that happy and friendly smile from the last time. But her mouth was held in a neutral yet saddening expression. Her eyes were cold, almost dead and skin paler than normal, making the freckles prominent. I felt the petals on the white rose in my pocket break of. Mizuko looked back towards her mother, her smile falling.

'Mizuko, come back here dear.'She held out her hand, her voice was both cold and depressive. I said nothing. I wanted to leave, but my feet felt glued to the ground. 'Come on,let's go' She completely blanked me out, like I was invisible. What had I done? Mizuko obeyed. 'Bye bye,Mr' She took her mother's hand. They turned around the left without another word.

'Miss Shizuka..?' I watched them leave. My heart hurting in my chest.

I sat on a bench for atleast 10 minutes before walking closer to the flower shop. The blinds were shut. I pulled out the broken white rose and left it on the doorstep mat. As I left, I could of swore I heard silent sobbing inside.

* * *

 **Sayuri's POV**

.Stupid girl. Why? Why couldn't I just say hi? The past is the past, I _had_ to get over it. I didn't want to stay like this forever. I was still so young! I cant help it though, my mood's just changed, I blame it all on that monster who I sadly called my farther. Even though he died, I still saw his mocking smile whenever I woke up, always saw his face in crowd... I peaked out the blind. He was gone. Walking towards the door, opening it. I saw the white rose. I broke.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter :3 I know you're wondering what is happening with Gaara and Sayuri but I might let more information leak out in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 reviews! :3 I know it's not a lot but I don't care**

* * *

You love me

but you don't know who I am,

so let me go, let me go.

~ **Let me go - 3 doors down**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Gaara's POV.**

It wont stop. It's to loud. I cant see. It's all blurry.

I am silent now. Silently screaming. No one could hear me now. No one could help me.

There is no one to blame. Not even Shukaku, I was too weak.

Sitting in the corner of my room, the full moon breaking through the window, I pulled my knees into my stomach hiding my face behind them.

Waiting for the pain to surpass.

* * *

Morning had broke and the sunlight burned my eyes. My head was pounding like drums as I was barely apple to stand straight without using the wall as support. I had just finished cleaning up the mess (and myself) before forcing myself downstairs hoping that some food would strengthen me up. Once I only used to eat two meals a day but gradually I began to eat more like a normal person would, and of course with the help with the help of my siblings, no matter how hard I attempted to tell them I'm fine, they always constantly over worried about my health. I guess that was what family were for.

It was a routine to see Temari cooking in the morning and Kankuro yawning every few minute. I had become apart of the routine now. I sat down on the kitchen chair, I guess my attempt to hide my weakness failed because the expressions on their faces showed sheer worry.

'Don't look at me like that, I'm fine.' I simply said as controlled as possible.

Kankuro, who was cleaned of make-up, sighed. 'Gaara, you make it pretty obvious that you're in a bad state' As emotionless I tried to be, my siblings were always able to notice even the slight changed in my emotions, even If I couldn't tell myself

Temari stopped cooking and was the second to talk. ' We've here if you ever need to talk Gaara. You're not alone anymore.' Temari tone was serious yet soft.

'I know that.' I never realised how hard it was to speak to my own siblings about my problems but I wish not to be a burden to them, especially _these_ problems.

'Does it have something to do with that girl,huh?' Kankuro spoke which to my surprise sounded serious but the thing was that I had never even mentioned Sayuri to him or even hinted, my guess what that the white rose was still present in his mind. I could see Temari raise an eyebrow but said nothing on the mater which I was glad of. ' I aint gonna let that go, little brother' This time his tone of voice was a little lighter this time.

'Head's up!' Temari said cheerfully as she placed tree bowls on the table of miso soup and green tea for me since it was my favourite. Temari and Kankuro chatted between each other which I wasn't too bothered about joining in because my head still felt dizzy. They noticed.

After a few minutes of only eating a few mouthfuls, I stood up and placed my bowl in the sink and left the kitchen.

' I'm worried, sis.' Kankuro said

' Me too. I don't want to lose him.' Temari said.

* * *

 **Later on**

I had tree meetings which lasted two hours until and some paper till I had some free time to relax. The first meeting was with the counsel without my siblings for a specific reason. They asked me how I doing, apparently some of the counsel had noticed my strange behaviour such as being disconnected and less social than normal. I wish they'd just leave me alone and stop pestering me.

I leaned back in my chair after a few hour of doing some paperwork. I closed my eyes feeling the sunset fall on my pale skin. It was so peaceful and calm, finally I was able to relax. Simple moments like these was what I treasured the most. But sadly the moment didn't last long. My head pounded and my body felt too weak to move. I stayed still, not wanting to move hoping this feeling would pass again. The pain increased rapidly. I moved slight forward but my body had over plans by falling to the floor. Closing my eyes, I felt myself becoming lighter and slowly disappear. The last thing I heard were the panicking voices of my siblings. My eyes refused to open.

* * *

 **The next day**

My eyes flashed open wide to open up to my new current surroundings. The Suna Hospital, the one place I never wanted to be. I remembered what had happen last night but for now my head felt fine. Sitting up against the bed I silently gasped, realising I was in a hospital gown were my arms were completely exposed, I quickly placed my arms under the covers. The nurses must of seen what I had been doing. I hoped and prayed that my siblings were not informed. Scanning around the hospital I realised I was not alone, a particular braided blonde haired girl was on the opposite bed next to me. Sayuri. She was still unconscious (or sleeping).

'Miss Shi- Sayuri?' I called out, my voice sounded raspy. All I got was a slight movement, nothing more. I wondered what had happen to her?

'Gaara!' My siblings rushed through the door with panic spread across their faces.

Kankuro spoke first; 'For the love of Suna! You nearly gave us a heart attack' He's breathing was out of place as he tried to calm himself down.

'The doctor said you passed out from lack of food..' Temari voice was serious and almost angry towards me. This wasn't the first time that this has happen, in fact, when I first became Kazekage I often forgot to eat due to being busy but after a while of getting used to the position of Kazekage I began to eat normally again. I haven't passed out from lack of food in years and they both knew that.

Temari sat herself on the end of my bed. 'Look Gaara.. something's up and we need to know.' She raised an eyebrow holding her arms around her chest in my direction. Right this moment, I didn't feel like telling them the truth quit yet. Instead, I looked over towards Sayuri, my siblings also.

'So that's the lucky girl,huh?' Kankuro commented with a grin on his face.

' I barely know her,Kankuro' I let my eyes close involuntary hoping they would leave me alone for a little longer but I doubt it from Temari's facial expression.

Kankuro shrugged. 'Let him rest for a while,sis' Kankuro ruffled my hair before leaving.

Temari stood up reading to leave and turned around heading to the door, before she left she turned her to the side.

'When you're feeling better... I want you to tell me why your arms are coved in scars' With those final words, she left. My secret was revealed.

* * *

 **Yay, Chapter 4! With more mystery xD I'll write chapter 5 when I reach 5 reviews**


End file.
